


Do I love You?

by Xzeopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing, Confusion, Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Realization, Shyness, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp
Summary: Once both Hange and Levi were asked what are they to each other,and they started wondering what do they really feel in their hearts.Spoiler: Bitch,ofc they love each other so much.Just a pure short monologue of them thinking so hard like idiots when it obvious what they truly feel.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Do I love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me,still waiting for canon LeviHan in the manga after the official canon of AruAni.(Bitch that's so damn good)

Urmmm Captain Levi. What is Hange-san to you?"

Once someone asked him that,and to his own surprise,he remembered that his breath stopped for a while.

"Why are you asking all of sudden?" Giving the cadet an unfriendly glare,he asked.

"W..well,you two seems close so I'm kinda curious of what relationship you two are in." The cadet stuttered slightly.

Levi slurps his tea before placing it on the saucer.

"Don't be stupid." He closed his eyes.

"We're just friends."

'Are we?' he thought

***

"Hange-san,are you and Captain Levi dating?"

Hange swore that her heartbeats stopped for a second before beating fastly.

"Huh? Why did you say that?" Giving the cadet a stiff smile,she responded.

"Both of you seem like to have some kinds of bonds together. So,I was wondering if you're lovers or something." The cadet replied nonchalantly.

Hange laughed,an awkward one but the cadet doesn't seem to realize.

"What're you talking about," She shook her head.

"We're just friends."

'Right?' She asked herself

***

But are they really friends?

Don't they have something else?

What are they to each other?

Does Levi think that Hange is too much of a meddler?

Or has Hange even thought that Levi is a bother?

They do things together,share everything together.

Whether it comes to sharing clothes, toilet,and even bed.

Yes,they sleep together. But they just sleep.

Does that still mean they have something going on?

But in the first place,what kind of friends of different genders sleep in the same bed?

Yes,their hearts have something to each other.

But little did they know,they didn't even realize it.

***

"You know,the cadets have been asking me the same questions lately." Hange who is not looking up from her papers said suddenly.

Levi stopped drinking his tea."Well,what a coincidence. Me too."

"Oh yeah? Well for me they've been asking if we two have something going on."

"Yeah same."

Hange stopped."Wait,you too?"

Levi just nodded.

"I'm kinda surprised that the cadets look at us that way." Hange laughed.

Levi gave her a small glance."Oh yeah?"

"Of course. I mean,it's not like we're dating or something."

Levi looks at the dark liquid in his cup.

"Well,I'm not really sure.."

Hange blinks,"H..huh?"

Levi states at her,deep.

"Do we really have nothing going on?"

Levi felt like slapping himself for asking that.

Why did he ask that in the first place?

Is it because he is curious?

Or maybe he is kind of confuse?

Or maybe..

There is something deep in his heart that he won't admit?

Hange feels her face reddening."Y..yeah,we sure don't right?"

Hange feels so stupid for blushing.

And why is she blushing again?

Levi just shrugged."Yeah."

They stopped the conversation. Their eyes now not meeting again.

Hange keeps her eyes on her papers,and Levi's eyes stuck on his tea. Both of their inner minds told them to just sit still and don't do anything reckless.

But their hearts somehow don't want to listen,and beats hardly. And their needs suddenly blowing up.

'I want to see her.'

'I want to look at his face.'

And they did,both their eyes stuck to each other. For some quite of times.

And Hange is the one who ran her gazes away first,this time completely doing her works,her body shrinking into the table to hide her sudden blushing face.

And Levi looks aside,coughing up uncooly and failed to cover up his red cheeks.

'Whats wrong with me.' Both of them mutter. 

***

"What is Hange-san to you?"

Levi can't get over the question.

What is Hange to him?

A companion? A friend? A best friend? 

Or is there something more than that?

Now that he thinks about it,why is he always thinking about her?

Why does he always mind into her business?

Reminding her to eat,force her to take a bath,clean her room,cook her favourite foods and tell her to sleep regularly?

Why does he always bother with that?

He cares about her more than he cares about himself.

But why her?

What makes her so special to get this kind of treatments?

Levi has gone crazy. He's beyond confuse and his heart feels heavy.

Like there's something he wants to say that he won't admit.

'Am I in love?' He asked himself.

' There's no way right?'

'Why should I love her?'

' She's noisy,annoying,filthy,loud and abnormal.'

'But still..'

'I can't stop thinking about her.'

Levi 'tch'ed.

"Shit.."

"Have I gone crazy?"

***

Hange can't think. Her mind is suffocating.

"Are you and Captain Levi dating?"

Why would people around them think that?

Do they look much more than friends to others?

If so,what are they?

They just being themselves. Being friendly like friends.

But do friends behave like that?

Are their instincts basically telling otherwise?

That their feelings are way more than that?

But what does she think of him?

Sure,she likes him.

But what kind of like is she implying?

But yes,Hange has never been so busybody to other's people live except Levi.

She disturbs him everyday,and meet him everyday to see his face.

Wait..why would she wants that?

Is it because she likes him?

'Is this love?' Her thought pops up.

'So does this mean I love him?'

'But why would I?'

'He's unfriendly,stoic,cold,such an asshole,and he's shorter than me.'

'But..'

'All I think about is just him.'

She blushed.

'I must be crazy.'

***

**Author's Note:**

> Still waiting..


End file.
